


Monster Inside

by Kitty_SHIP



Category: Monster inside - Fandom
Genre: ( I'm just gonna say that people are gonna die- So don't get attached to the characters- ), Clickbait, Gen, I hope you enjoy the story~!, Manga & Anime, Multi, Original Story - Freeform, a whole lot of eastereggs, how do you get a story popular???, maybe by.. Clickbait-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_SHIP/pseuds/Kitty_SHIP
Summary: Kyrra and Sam are in the same class and best friends. But when disaster strikes how'll they and their class cope?





	Monster Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter~! This is an original story so please give this story some support~! It'd be appreciatted if you could spread the word about the book to your friends/family~! And once again thank you~!

>Monster Inside<

A soft breeze blew through the school. That day... It was the day that changed everything. It was the day that took our freedom, and threw it in the trash. It was the day the 'Attack' happened. After that day our lives would be anything But normal. 

"Kyrra.... Stop copying my homework~" Said Sam. "I know~ This'll be the last time, Don't worry!" Said Kyrra. Sam rolled her eyes, "Thats what you said last week!" Kyrra happily put down her pencil and gave Sam her homework back. "I'm finished!" Exclaimed Kyrra. 

"Alright everyone you can go to class now! No running!" Said Mrs. Teri one of the extended day teachers. Sam put her homework in her backpack and waited for Kyrra. Once Kyrra had gotten ready they left for class. At that moment they blacked out the world around them, turned pitch black. 

"Wha- Where am I?" Sam looked around and saw familiar faces, In a familiar surrounding. "Your finally awake!" Exclaimed Jazz. "Yeah~ What happened?" Asked Sam, Looking around the classroom. "Ehh- I don't think you want to know..." Said Dani looking out the window.

"Guys... What happened?" Sam asks once again fear surging through her veins. "WE'RE IN AN ANIME SITUATION!!!" Exclaimed Kyrra with a mix of fear and excitement in her voice. "What type of anime situation?" Sam asks walking around the classroom. Her eyes land on a puddle of blood near the teachers desk she then goes over to the desk and looks at the other side, Her eyes widen in fear. 

"In a... Killing anime situation.." says Nico. On the other side of the desk, their teacher lay down on the ground... Her teacher was.. Dead. "Anyway.. I'll explain more.. Since you guys are idiots and can't explain it without freaking out.." Said Somi, Taking initiative. 

"Heh. Smart move. It I started talking about I would break out in tears.." Said Ana looking away from everyone else. "G-guys.. We need to calm down.." Said Jennie trying to comfort Ana. A loud knock was heard on the door. Sam hesitated then went to the door, She was about to open it when Somi suddenly attacked her.

"Ehhhh!?" Said Sam panicking. "Don't open the door! The other classes are hunting us down!" Said Somi, Locking the door and putting a bunch of chairs and desks in front of it. Sam blinked a few times before understanding the situation. "You mean like- Danganronpa?" Asked Sam, tilting her head. 

"..............." Everyone stared at Sam with a 'Whats that?' look. "Uhh- You know what nevermind- But how exactly are we gonna 'Attack' people?" Asked Sam. "We're going to attack them with... That" Said Coi gesturing towards a box full of weapons. 

"Well then. Lets go make some alliances..." Said Sam, looking up at the ceiling, thinking of a plan. "Thats a dumb Idea. We can't trust ANYONE, except our class." Said Dani crossing her arms. "B-but we need to gather friends to help us! What about Jasmine? She's in Mrs.Linbu's class! Are you just gonna let her die!?" Asked Sam, Clearly frustrated. 

"........... If It's what we must do in order to survive.." Said Dani, Looking away. "Sorry, Sam... But I'm gonna join Dani.." Said Ana going towards Dani. "Yeah me too!" Said Jennie walking with Ana. "Well... If Dani's plan is not gonna get us killed, then I'm with her!" Said Somi standing next to Dani. 

"JADS.... I'm in JADS to, right? The other 'J'?" Asked Jaiden. "Heh... Yeah~" Said Dani allowing Jaiden to join her. "Sorry but, I think it'd be better if we listened to Dani.." Said Nico, Walking towards the group. Ty,Nota,Coi,Tony,Jazz, and Ramerous all walked towards Dani and the group behind her. "Guys? You mean.. You disagree?" Sam panicked, The entire class was split down the middle! And it wasn't like they could do a scrum debate or something like that...

"Sorry, Sam.. You're nice but- We need someone strict to guide us during times of panic..." Said Jaiden trying to comfort Sam. Sam nodded and looked at the other people that weren't behind Dani. "You guys agree with me, Right?" Asked Sam her voice filled with worry. 

"I've got your back, Sis!" Said Kyrra assuring Sam. "Maybe we should split up for now..? And the first team to loose a member will have to listen to the other team?" Suggested Shani. 

"Thats a good idea!" Said Mari, Doing a nod of approval. "...... What do you mean by.. Loose a member?" Asked Lay not wanting face the obvious answer. "Err- Maybe like, If a member quits or if a member well.. Ya know.." Shani struggled trying to find the right words. 

"Or if they die." 

Everyone looked at Somi with scared expressions. "You've gotta be kidding..." Muttered Burr in utter shock. "What? We all knew it would happen sooner or later~ Might as well face the truth." Said Somi rolling her eyes. Sena looked at Somi, Glaring at her. "Stop acting like this! Your rudeness won't get us anywhere!" Exclaimed Sena. "Heh, It's not my fault everyone heres a Scaredy-Cat!" Said Somi with a devil grin on her face. 

Jennie had to stop Somi from talking, just so that no one would rebel and kill Somi. "Sorry guys- Somi's probably still shocked about what's happening~" Said Jennie. 

Somi glared at them and turned around. "Guess it's time to split up~ Be careful." She looked back at the others for one last time. 

"Or else you might get killed."

**Author's Note:**

> //Insert me struggling// This was such a hard chapter to write~! Theres a really large cast of characters in Sams class and I tried to include all of them~ But I was only able to include around 18 or 20 of them~


End file.
